Zalana
To use this sheet, edit the whole page, select all the text (ctrl-a), copy all the text (ctrl-c) and then exit the page without editing it. Create a Wiki page with your character's name, add the template, save it. Then start plugging and playing. =Character Details= *Name: Zalana **Player: Vermillion *Classes: Scout 3/Scoundrel 2/Jedi 2 **Total Level: 7 *Species: Kalu'a **Age: 24 **Gender: Hermaphrodite **Weight: 90 kg **Destiny: Liberation Character Description Zalana is a former peace officer on a Kalum space hapbitat. Her birth-mother is a mid-level prietsess, and her seed-mother is a retired security officer. She was approached as a part of a diplomatic program designed to streathen the newly-formed bonds between the Federation and the New Republic/NJO. She is now enrolled at the Jedi Academy and approaching Jedi Knight status, with her first major mission bringing her in contact with the darker sides of her new home. Personality A highly inquisitive and optimistic sort, Zalana loves meeting new people and hearing the stories of their lives, especially other Jedi. She is not one to talk about herself, finding that her past is not nearly as exciting or interesting as others. Her mother, understanding that her nature was not suited for temple, yet not tailored for military duty either, encouraged her to follow her dream of joining the Jedi. Life in the New Republic has turned out to be quite differetn from the Federation. While she loves many aspects, like the numerous and varied droids everywhere, she dislikes the seemingly lax law enforcement, and mystified by some of the more...obscure cultural ideas. As with her species, she is a hermaprhodite. If one had to label her sexuality, you may consider her a bisexual; she really does not see the point in such things. As far as she is concerned, if she is attracted to someone, that is that. She makes no secret of her desires, and while she personally does not entertain thoughts of monogamy, she respects those that do. While she is quite cheery and welcoming of others, and normally not a very violent person, she does have a beserk button: slavery. She does not tolerate it in any way, shape or form. She has tried to understand why things are different here (maily why the Jedi and/or Republic haven't burned the bastards out of their holes and dealt with them permenantly), but as far as she is concerned, the only thing a slaver deserves is a date with a firing range. Abuse of any kind is also a no go with her. Physical, emotional sexual; if you want to keep consciousness or your life, don't let her catch you. Regardless of her gentleness, she is a fully trained Kalua officer and Jedi, and will hold no strike nor brook no quarter when challenged. Languages Known Basic, Bothese, Ryl, Durese, Binary Assets 9480 Credits 2 Favors - CL 5 Scoundrel (slicer) and CL 7 Scoundrel/Soldier (peace officer) 6000 Credits in Illiquids =Attributes= =Combat Stats= Defenses Condition Track Damage Threshold = Fort Defense + Misc Bonus = 19. *Normal: No penalties *-1 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-2 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-5 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-10 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks; move at half speed. *Helpless: Unconcious or disabled =Equipment= Detail any equipment you have here. Keep all the notes you wish. Weapons Lightsaber +7 (2d8+4) Crit: 20/x2 Energy/Slashing Conceal +10 Draw: Swift action Ignore DR Snap Baton +7 (2d4+6) Crit: 20/x2 Bludgeoning Conceal +15 Draw: Swift action Improved Damage (self-made) Plasma Cutter +10/+8 (3d8+3) Crit: 20/x2 Energy/Slashing Conceal +10 Draw: Swift action Improved Accuracy (self-made), +3 to attack or +3 to skill checks (+1 when targeting beams are deactivated) Armor None Misc. Personal Equipment Katarn robes, Jedi robes, all-temperature cloak, tool kit, utility belt (miniaturized), security kit, datapad (Memory Upgrade), encrypted comlink (miniaturized) with video capability, mechanical interface visor (+2 to Mechanics), concealed holster, 4 restraining bolts, 2 credit chips, 3 power packs (Extra Power Source), 5 code cylinders Vehicles Keep details on the vehicles you normally pilot here. It would be a wise idea to maintain a statistic block of that vehicle with you at the helm. Go ahead and make new sections for any individual vehicle. =Skills= Skill rolls are 1/2 level, plus the ability modifier of the governing ability. +5 if Trained, +5 if you possess the Skill Focus feat, and any applicable miscelaneous bonii. *Acrobatics (DEX): +10 *Athletics (DEX or CHA): +5 or +5 **Atheletics compromises the old skills of Climb, Jump, Ride and Swim. Climbing, Jumping and Swimming are STR based, Ride is now Charisma based. *Deception (CHA): +5 *Endurance (CON): +9 *Initiative (DEX): +10 *Knowledge bureaucracy (INT): +12 *Knowledge galactic lore (INT): +12 *Mechanics (INT): +12 *Perception (WIS): +10 *Persuasion (CHA): +10 (can reroll, but must accept second result) *Pilot (DEX): +10 (Use the Force) *Stealth (DEX): +10 *Survival (WIS): +5 *Treat Injury (WIS): +5 *Use Computer (INT): +7 *Use the Force (CHA): +10 =Special Abilities= Please keep a list of all your feats, talents, force powers and starship maneouvers. You should list the Source of any item (page number and book,) at what level and from what means you acquired it (IE, distinguish between feats earned by total levels, class bonus feats, racial feats, et cetera,) and at what level you aquired it. For items not from the Core Rulebook, please reproduce their description in the entirety, thank you. (It would be really nice if you could do this for Core items as well.) *Note on Wiki Formatting: Please head each item's title with three equals signs, and end with the same; eg, Force Lightning . Remember to make two line breaks in the editor to make one actual line break on the displayed page, and three to get a blank line. Feats Point Blank Shot, Quick Draw, Shake it Off, Tech Specialist, Weapon Finesse, Armor Proficiency (Light) You are proficient with light armor and can wear it without impediment. Benefit: When you wear light armor, you take no armor check penalty on attack rolls or skill checks. Additionally, you benefit from all of the armor's special equipment bonuses (if any). Normal: A character who wears heavy armor with which she is not proficient takes a -2 armor check penalty on attack rolls as well as skill checks made using the following skills: Acrobatics, Climb, Endurance, Initiative, Jump, Stealth, and Swim. Additionally, the character gains none of the armor's special equipment bonuses. Force Sensitivity You are Force-sensitive, allowing you to call on the Force and learn to draw on its power. Prerequisite: Cannot be a droid Benefit: You can make Use the Force checks, and Use the Force is considered a class skill for you. In addition, whenever you gain a new talent, you have the option of selecting a Force talent instead. Force Training You learn one or more Force powers. Prerequisites: Force Sensitivity, trained in the Use the Force skill. Benefit: You add to your Force power suite a number of Force power equal to 1 + your Wisdom modifier (minimum 1). You can add the same power more than once. Special: You can take this feat more than once. Each time you take this feat, you add to your Force suite a number of new Force powers equal to your Wisdom modifier. If your Wisdom modifier permanently increases, you immediately gain a number of Force powers equal to the number of Force Training feats you have taken. Skill Training (Use The Force) You are considered trained in a new skill. Benefit: Choose one untrained skill from your list of class skills. You become trained in that skill. Special: This feat may be selected multiple times. Each time you take this feat, it applies to a different class skill. Starship Tactics You are trained to make use of starship maneuvers and are skilled at space combat. Prerequisites: Vehicular Combat, trained in the Pilot Skill. Benefit: You add to your starship maneuver suite a number of starship maneuvers equal to 1 + your Wisdom modifier (minimum of one). You can add the same maneuver more than once. Special: You can take this feat more than once. Each time you take this feat, you add to your starship maneuver suite a number of new maneuvers equal to 1 + your Wisdom modifier (minumum of one). If your Wisdom modifier permanently increases, you immediately gain a number of starship maneuvers equal to the number of Starship Tactics feats you have taken. Weapon Proficiency (Lightsaber, Simple Weapons, Pistols, Rifles, Advanced Melee) You are proficient with a particular kind of weaponry. Benefit: Choose one of the following weapon groups: advanced melee weapons, heavy weapons (which includes vehicular weapons and starship weapons), lightsabers, pistols, rifles, and simple weapons. You are proficient with all weapons of the selected group. Normal: If you wield a weapon with which you arenot proficient, you take a -5 penalty to your attack rolls. Special: You can gain this feat multiple times. Each time you take the feat, it applies to a different weapon group. You cannot take exotic weapons as a weapon group; instead, you must select the Exotic Weapon Proficiency feat to gain proficiency with a specific exotic weapon (such as the bowcaster or flamethrower). Talents Adept Negotiator Move an enemy down the condition track with a Persuasion check against their Will Defense. Block Make a Use the Force check as a reaction to negate a melee attack roll against you, or provide you with cover against Whirlwind Attack, with a cumulative penalty of -5 each time Block or Deflect has been used since your last turn. Deflect Make a Use the Force check as a reaction to negate a ranged attack roll against you, or provide you with cover against autofire or Force Lightning, with a cumulative penalty of -5 each time Block or Deflect has been used since your last turn Force Pilot Pilot checks can be made with Use the Force, and Pilot is considered a trained skill. Personalized Modifications +1 bonus to attack rolls and +2 bonus to damage rolls with powered weapons for the remainder of an encounter, activated as a standard action. Spacehound Proficient with any starship weapon, and take no penalty on attack rolls in low- or zero-gravity environments nor suffer space sickness. Long Stride Increase speed by 2 squares in no armor or light armor Jury Rigger You can reroll Mechanics checks to jury-rig, but must accept the result of the reroll even if worse Force Powers 'Force Disarm' standard; one target within 12 squares +10 vs. Reflex +10 to disarm, item drops to ground or flys to your hand Spend Force Point to destroy object, dealing damage equal to the Use the Force check Force Thrust standard; one object or character within 12 squares and line of sight • Telekinetic +10 vs. Strength check + base attack + size modifier, push target back 1 square + 1 square per 5 points over the Strength check; target takes 1d6 damage if pushed into an object Spend a Force Point to apply -5 penalty to opponent's check, 2d6 damage if pushed into larger object Levitate move; you • Telekinetic DC 15: can fly 2 squares but only vertical, can move 1 square onto a horizontal surface or fall DC 20: as DC 15 except fly 4 squares DC 25: as DC 15 except fly 6 squares Spend Force Point as a reaction when falling to reduce falling by fly speed Mind Trick standard; one creature of intelligence 3 or higher within 12 squares and line of sight • Mind-Affecting +10 vs. Will to: 1. create an hallucination to use Stealth even if target is aware 2. perform a feint so that target loses Dexterity bonus to Reflex on your next attack against them 3. make an unpalatable suggestion 4. fill target with terror to flee at top speed 1 minute, stops fleeing if wounded, not if higher level Spend a Force Point to improve attitude one step, + one step per every 5 points the check exceeds Will Move Object standard; one character or object within 12 squares and line of sight • Telekinetic +10 vs Will if target resists, hurl or drop object vs. target's Reflex, both take damage according to DC below DC 15: Move up to medium object, 2d6 damage DC 20: Move up to large object, 4d6 damage DC 25: Move up to huge object, 6d6 damage DC 30: Move up to gargantuan object, 8d6 damage DC 35: Move up to colossal object, 10d6 damage Moving or hovering target opposes Use the Force with a grapple check Spend a Force Point to increase max size of object one category and +2d6 damage (max 12d6) Spend a Destiny Point to increase max size three categories and +6d6 damage (max 16d6) Phase move; you DC 25: gain phase speed of 2 , must end move in unoccupied square DC 30: as DC 25, but gain phase 4 DC 35: as DC 25, but gain phase 6 DC 40: as DC 25, but gain phase 8 Maintain as move action, cannot move faster than normal move rate Spend a Force Point to increase speed by 2 squares Repulse standard; all adjacent targets • Telekinetic +10 vs. target Strength checks + BAB + size modifier, push 1 square + 1 square for every 5 points exceeding the check, if pushed into a larger object, target takes 1d6 damage Spend a Force Point to apply a -5 penalty to opponent's check, and deal 2d6 damage if pushed into larger object Starship Maneouvers TBD Racial Traits Kalu'a Species Traits *Medium size: As Medium creatures, albiet on the tall end of the size category, Kalu'a have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Speed: Kalu'a base speed is 6 squares. Though they possess a longer stride than most near-humans, the Kalu'an gait does not lend itself well to outright dashing. *Persuasive: Even the most socially-inadept Kalu'a has a knack for soothing ruffled feathers and convincing reluctant people. A Kalu'a may reroll any Persuasion roll they have made. They must accept the results of the second roll, even if they are worse. *Spiritual Connection: All Kalu'a, even those who lack the Force-Sensitive feat, may use the 'Search your Feelings' function of the Use the Force skill as two swift actions, and may Take 10 on the Use the Force roll to do so under any circumstances. **Conditional Trained Feat: Kalu'a who take the Force-Sensitive feat recieve Skill Training (Use the Force) for free; part of Kalum education involves testing for Force Sensitivity and basic training in understanding the Force for all Sensitives. *Native Technology: Kalu'a treat all Kalu'a-manufactured tools and weapons as neither exotic nor improvised, needing no feats to (for example) pick up a Plasma Cutter and use it as a Heavy Blaster Pistol without penalty. Category:Knights of the New Republic